On airplanes, a need for disposal of galley waste matter arises. One solution involves the storage of liquid and solid waste in a compartment. This solution creates many problems including leakage, odors, and corrosion.
Another current solution involves separating liquid waste from solid waste, pouring the liquid waste down a sink, and storing the solid waste in a waste compartment. However, the separation process is messy, time-consuming, and is an undesirable task for flight attendants. In addition, galley sinks drain through relatively small diameter tubing which can lead to clogging when certain liquid mixtures having residual solids, such as coffee grounds, are poured into the sink.
Yet another way for flight attendants to dispose of galley waste is to flush the galley waste matter down the toilets. However, having flight attendants who serve food regularly enter lavatories to dispose of galley waste raises health concerns and also presents an undesirable image to airplane passengers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to eliminate the problems of leakage, odors, and corrosion in connection with the disposal of waste.
It is another object of this invention to eliminate the need for flight attendants to separate solid waste and liquid waste and to enter lavatories for waste disposal.
It is yet another object of this invention to reduce costs by utilizing an existing ventilation system and an existing sewage waste system.